


A Fiendish Pastime

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Absent Parents, Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Boys' Love, Bullying, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crushes, Desire, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, First Time, Gangs, Gay, Hazing, High School, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jock - Freeform, KevEdd - Freeform, Kink Exploration, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masochism, Masturbation, Nerdiness, Nudity, Obsession, Play Fighting, Psychological Drama, Queer Youth, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Showers, Studying, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Edd aka "Double D" is a smart, introverted and shy, but gets mocked verbally and physically at Peach Creek High, all-boys school by immature smug class mates and even insensitive teachers, especially in PE, where his physical shortcomings are blatantly abused to make him a defenseless laughing stock in front of his grinning peers. His growing sexual interest goes to boys, and in particular to Kevin, the handsome popular jock who probably feels an undetermined interest but would never risk admitting (possibly not even to himself) having any gay or bi interest, least of all for a 'dork', and tries to remain ignorant of Edd's initiative. When the jock surprisingly comes over to Edd's place while his parents are away, a wild encounter coupled with a ravenous spin comes to pass.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕 official KevEdd story, I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are gladly appreciated. In this story the Edds and their peers are in their high school years. The girls will not appear but be referenced to plus other Peach Creek students who didn't show in the series. All characters are property of Danny Antonucci except for my OCs. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Ed:16  
> Edd: 15  
> Eddy: 15  
> Jonny: 14  
> Kevin: 17  
> Rolf: 16  
> Andrew: 16  
> Patrick: 17  
> Dan: 15  
> John: 17

Hip Hop music burst to life on his mobile 7 AM on a Fall morning that didn't seem different from any other. Only this morning, 17-year-old Kevin had specific goals in mind. As he got showered and dressed, Kevin was less concerned about the tests he had to study for. Even as he left his house, his parents already gone to work, he drowned out thoughts of teachers he hated and dull classes listening to rap music on his earphones. Usually he didn't care if he were late or not, but he mounted his bike and enjoyed the four minute ride for what it was. As the fiery-haired teen neared the campus of Peach Creek High, Kevin quickly pulled over towards the parking lot, locked his bike and hopped off. Darting between crowds, he casually looked around to see if he could spot any of his friend from the Football team. The school doors were still open as kids flooded in, the building seemingly swallowing them whole. He snuffed his nose for whatever reason as he entered, passing glances at various peers with little or no interest at all. Navigating through the old, smelly and crowded hallway, ignoring the shouts coming from both sides, he entered his First period class: Spanish, on time for a change. The teacher had her back turned to the class, talking to one of the Social Studies staff. He sat in the back with some of his crew, killing the few remaining minutes passing gossip, cracking crude jokes and sharing new dope soundtracks. He was so immersed in the conversation, he didn't notice a certain brunette teal-eyed slim beauty come in accompanied by two other boys he abhorred, sitting to his left, pulling out his textbook but not saying a word. His favorite _dork_ to play with, Edd aka Double D.

Fifteen-year-old Edd aka Double D to his friends, looked at his wrist watch as he just finished moisturizing his scalp, smiling at how his cornrows looked before donning his black white-striped beanie. The digital time read 7:34 AM in green. The punctual teen opened up the drawer on a whim and grabbed his cologne he wore on a daily bases and began his daily process of looking presentable. Double D put on moisturizer, lotion, and hummed a random Shawn Mendes tune while rubbing it all in. He began to recite his schedule quietly, brain already working, taking one more chance to look at himself and chuckled. The lanky boy looked at himself in the mirror content with how he looked like and exhaling walked to his closet. Knowing fall in Peach Creek was a chilly time of year, Double D put on a red sweater, black jeans and cyan sneakers. He put on a silver chain along with a mood ring his friend Jimmy gave him for his birthday last year. After he brushed his teeth and ate a bowl of _Special K_ cereal, Double D quickly grabbed his cell phone and brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings rushing out to his friends Edd and Eddy. The nerdy boy was never one to run late. 

As Double D left his house a familiar distant voice cried out "Hey Sock-Head wait up!" Double D turned his head to the right, smirked and shook his head seeing two other boys running to catch up with him. The first one who called out to him was somewhat short but portly blue-eyed pink-skinned 15-year-old wearing blue jeans, a dark yellow jacket with purple stripes and red _Vans_. His Faux-hawk hair with a blue-dyed tip made him totally recognizable. 

"Good Morning Eddy!" Double D said as the third of their trio, a ginger-haired yellow-skin tall 16-year-old boy approached laughing. He wore baggy purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt with a dark olive green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. Laughing like a 6-year-old. The lovable oaf Ed.

"Hiya Double D!" the big lug said in his never ceaseless cheerful voice.

"Salutations to you too Ed. You guys ready for the fall semester?" Double D asked as the Eds took the path they usually did to school. 

"Like I give a fig!" Eddy said while he surfed through his Facebook notifications, beading his eyes whenever he saw anything choice or scandalous somebody posted. "I'm more into the upcoming barn Dance and all the beautiful babes that are gonna be there."

Double D couldn't help but roll his eyes yet wouldn't lie that he looked forward to the same event, while he was used to being a Wall Flower.

"I just can't wait to dance with all the chickens!" Edd said out loud as his friends gave him deadpanned looks.

"Ed, you don't go to a Barn Dance to tango with turkeys and conga line with chickens-only girls!" Eddy said not in a mood for Ed's nature-loving references.

"Oh yeah well you ought to see _Back 2 the Barnyard_ Eddy!" the tall herculean boy replied with a self-confident grin. 

Eddy's jaw dropped as he face-palmed himself. "Oh brother..." he continued murmuring mild curse words under his breath. 

Before long the trio were crossing the street leading to the school. Students jamming the entrances as most were _zip-lining_ through them to reach First Period. The Eds too much involved in their own conversation to care who was listening.

Double D quickly stopped by his locker with the time left to spare as Eddy fixed himself up once more before stepping into the classroom with Ed on his heels. Grabbing his Spanish textbook from his locker and silencing his mobile, Double D walked into the lively near deafening room. He nodded and smiled at people he crossed eyes with as he quietly took his seat, not looking to draw any attention to himself. 

Eddy reached in his right pocket and grabbed a piece of bubble gum and unwrapped it, slowly putting it in his mouth, throwing the paper away as the few remaining kids walked into class slipping by the two teachers talking as Double D sat down beside Kevin, opening his textbook and taking out a black pen ready to start his notes.

Kevin didn't notice the nerdy boy beside him as he and his football teammates Andrew, Patrick, Dan and John talked so loud no word could be told from another. That was how classes often were, one pack congregating with another, but there often was that one oddball that stuck out and Double D was it. So close they were amidst the cell of rumors and jokes, some Kevin didn't want to face up to. He pretended to notice the dork by chance, to be friendly, and said to the startled geek: "Hey, Double Dweeb." It was a name he pinned him long before Freshman year the first time he noticed how much the kid was like a human computer that he sometimes asked Edd help with troubling homework questions before school. He looked closely and smiled at him. It was a naughty smile, a sly twitch of his full lips. Kevin kept on staring at him with penetrating curiosity. "Are you a ghost I see, E.T. come in off da block? No I'm a dork who rides a big cock?" The rest of his crew snickered, even if they didn't want to hear what Kevin said, the rest of the class looked back curiously as if someone ran into the room naked and back out again.

Double D’s head peaked up at the nickname that the imposing often base jock had given to him and turned his head looking at Kevin tongue-tied. _Why do jocks behave no better than Neanderthals_? he asked himself slightly tilting his head to the side. The three black hairs that stuck out of his hat piqued Kevin's curiosity. He chuckled softly and nodded to himself rolling his eyes. “Do, you know as well as I do” he spoke in a low _challenging_ voice as he replied to the football captain. His blue-green eyes scanned the classroom looking at each of the students now tuned in to their conversation. “In your dreams” Double D answered and turned back around in his seat writing the notes that were already on the board for the students to start before class officially began. Eddy popped his gum and slowly chewed it smirking to himself. His boyhood rivalry with _Shovel_ _Chin_ hardly cooled and he lived for seeing Peach Creek's _idol_ get _put-down_ once in a while. Double D never really had the audacity to talk back to anyone in a confrontational manner, he’d usually ignore the comments Kevin and others made to him, but now he had a burning desire to play with the fire the jock started back in Freshman year.

The teacher, Ms. Mirabal, a 40-year-old elegant looking Hispanic woman with slicked back raven hair wearing a mocha-colored dress suit cleared her throat, her brown eyes scanning over the class for anyone not looking forward. Her sights falling one one particular student. "Kevin, may I continue?" she asked as the rest of the classroom grew silent.

Kevin bit his tongue and backed off of Double D, for now at least. Ms. Mirabal instructed the class to take their exercise books out and answer the following questions she had written on the blackboard. Kevin scratched his cap-covered head trying to figure out how to respond to them, tapping his pen in frustration. Looking over at Double D who seemed to have his shit figured out. 

"Hey dork, did you get that shit done?" He asked again in a whisper while their teacher briefly reviewed conjugations as everyone else scribbled away to answer the questions before all pens had to be set down.

Double D had to stifle a laugh as the teacher got on Kevin's case. She tapped her pen against her desk and crossed her arms with the authority of a warden. 

He grabbed his notebook from her bag and flipped open to the next empty page and started working on the exercises. Luckily he had an interest in foreign languages so he’d knew much of the material they learned before taking Spanish. 

The nerd turned his head and looked at Kevin and nodded. “Mhm” he spoke in a soft voice as he looked at the teacher then back at Kevin. “You can’t seem to figure it out?” he asked the jock smirking softly raising his eyebrows.

Kevin also had his eyes watching Mirabal. He wasn't looking for a date of detention after school, especially not today. He pretended to know what he was doing at least to evade suspicion but didn't let Double D off the hook.

"Lemme copy yours real quick," he mouthed out while Mirabal had her back turned. He didn't care what the dork wrote, so long as he could get through the class. "Whaddya want in exchange?"

Double D rolled his eyes and chuckled softly while biting back his displeasure at engaging in _cheating_. “Here..” he slipped Kevin his exercise book and leaned back in his seat. “Just know, you owe me one,” he said softly while urging himself to contain his outrage.

The precocious teen pulled his phone out and went through his _Amazon_ Reading List checking out recent best-sellers, bookmarking noteworthy titles and checking out reviews before he moved on to scrolling through _Instagram,_ continuously looking up watching for Ms. Mirabal to make sure he wasn’t caught being on his phone even though they'd nothing assigned for them.

Kevin copied what he could from Double D's exercise book, relieved he relented and at the same time confident he still was able to push the dork's buttons. Coming to the last question on the exercise: **What's one special thing about you**? 

The mischievous jock smirked to himself and took the chance to edit the answer to read **I have a sweet ass** (Tengo un dulce). while darting his eyes between Double D and Mirabal. Just as the teacher called for pens to drop, Kevin finished and pushed Double D's book back towards him.

Double D grabbed his book quickly and looked at him. “You’re welcome” he mouthed with a sarcastic scowl and sat back in his seat looking up at Mirabal Subconsciously he started to chew on the end of his pen waiting for the teacher's next instructions as he looked at the time on her watch. His eyes kept wandering around and eventually read the response hastily written in his book and Double D's mouth dropped open and he looked at the jock. “Seriously?” he whispered expecting such perverse prank-like behavior from Eddy.

Kevin winked at Double D. The look on his face was too rich, he almost broke out laughing. Even his football teammates found it hard to contain their mirth.

He didn't revel in the joke for long as Ms. Mirabal caught their attention. Clearing her throat he asked Double D in a smooth Hispanic accent to answer the question that Kevin so _generously_ did the favor of filling in. 

Nearly breaking his own pencil in hand, Kevin didn't breathe for a minute. He'd no clue what Double D would do and if he could even take the embarrassment. All eyes in class found their way to the stunned nerd.

Double D gripped his pen tightly and looked up as the teacher cleared her throat again. 

“I-you want me to read my answer?” he asked again looking at Ms. Mirabal and the paper. Double D bit his tongue playing with the pen in his hand. 

“uh...” he cleared his throat and looked at Kevin and decided to go through with it. “Yes, the one thing that’s special about me, is I have a great ass” he smiled somewhat, “and I would like to thank Kevin for that answer, you know I was just stuck and he helped me answer it,” he said dragging Kevin under the bus with him.

Half of the class laughed over Kevin's joke and Double D's sly put down. The dork had turned the tables on him to his surprise and it still fueled the fire raging inside him. 

Ms. Mirabal pinched the bridge of her nose and shook his head. "Very _considerate_ of you Señor Kevin, maybe you can show the same passion for your studies and keep your hormone creative gears still in class. Or 5 weeks detention, take your pick?" 

Kevin said nothing as the jovial atmosphere evaporated and the class returned to order. Defeated though he was, he wouldn't let Double D have the last score. 

Casting a brief look at the dork as class continued, Kevin bit his bottom lip, his jeans tightened at the thought of how he'd get payback and maybe even finally have the witty boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far and how I have described the characters. Wanted to explore how the Peach Creeks kids would possibly have matured and changed in High School. Do leave feedback, thanks!

Double D looked at the jock as he left the classroom with his crew, not wanting anyone to notice his chagrin at being _owned_ by a nerd. “Eddward 1, Kevin 0” the brainy teen smirked. He gave Kevin a quick look over and focused back on the rest of the day ahead planned in his schedule. 

To a degree the smartest of the Eds was proud of his comeback and wrote down the notes on the bored as he thought about all the other outcomes the class could’ve ended but he was content with the _triumph_ he had made. 

It made life at school a little more exciting, _playing_ with the lead football player and fantasy of almost every girls dreams. Double D had him stuck, in his own attempt to bring the mild-mannered boy down.

Kevin didn't respond to Double D as the lesson continued on. The longing to provoke the dork again, was the one part of the day that made it less crap filled. The pressure beneath his jeans made Kevin a bit more restless. He started drawing nude female characters within the margins of his notebook and praying for the day to get over with. 

The bell rung as the class collected their stuff and left on cue. Kevin stayed a bit, his gang getting the message. 

"See you at P.E. Double Dork," he whispered at the coy teen before picking up his backpack and swaggered out the door.

Double D packed his supplies in his bag and looked up at Kevin as he walked out and rolled his. eyes. 

“Oh yes Kevin, you’ll see me” he mumbled softly to himself as he stood up and grabbed his bag and walked to his locker accompanied by Ed and Eddy, grabbing his gym bag and walked to gym. 

Double D threw his bag over his left shoulder and walked towards the entrance of the gym and put in his earphones while turning on the music to the jocks often ear-splitting shouts and chants. The skinny teen took a deep breath and counted in his head while trying to think of his one favorite physical activity, swimming. He did laps, dives and of course his form attracted much attention when he took to the water. He looked Kevin in the eyes every time he’d do something to annoy/or tease him. Edd was a fast moving swimmer which was why he made the team first among those eager to try out. He repeatedly gave his all while looking Kevin in his eyes multiple times tempting him to fall for his _facade_. Edd smirked to himself as he finished breathing heavily as water drops would roll down his pale skin.

Eddy laughed so much his face nearly looked beat red as the trio made their way to P.E. class. "Double D, I'd never thought I'd see the day! You really told Shovel Chin off good." The master scam artist clapped the lanky boy's shoulders despite the other's flattered embarrassment. 

"It was better than when Captain Comet went face-to-face with the evil Lord Ziron!" Ed exclaimed only to be met with disinterested glares from his friends.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy said walking on to the gym.

While Double D did achieve a victory of sorts against their boyhood bully there was something impressive to the outspoken jock Edd did admire and often wished he himself exhibited. His nerves still didn't calm as he followed his friends into the locker room. Since their Middle School years, Double D's attitude towards athletics took on a more optimistic view although the dodge ball incident still conjured up unpleasant memories. P.E. nevertheless was a lion's den. He proceeded to get dressed among the rest of his peers all while having a sense of isolation, but he knew once out on the court the lively boisterous atmosphere would be all the same. He loved how it gave the Eds more time to socialize, if not so much the lewdness, and before he and his friends got to the courtyard, he excused himself to use the restroom and sped back through the corridor to the toilets. It was foolish and near cowardice, yet Double D let his body relieve itself. 

Kevin pursed his lips and beaded his eyes at Double D's back as he dashed out of the room heading towards the toilets. If finding a way to spy inside the Boys Locker Room was available, he would've ditched P.E. and satisfy his passions getting a good eyeful of the hot ass A+ nerd. As Kevin dressed down to his gym gear, flashes of Double D snapped in his head.

Licking his lips, Kevin and his crew were told told by Coach Carell to start up with a few laps around the court. Since two of the boys, Andrew and Dan, had to go to the office for some reason, Carell decided to let the boys play a game of three-on-three basketball would get them more motivated. As they were about to tip-off, Double D walked into the basketball area with that damn skin-tingling body! Still aloof and disinterested in his gang, apparently he _forgot_ his gym bag back in the locker room. As part of their warm-ups, Double D stretched bending over and unintentionally showing Kevin and his buddies his well-rounded, artist crafted butt cheeks. This drove Kevin's pal John crazy. Of the six of them, John had been the most weak when it came to gorgeous looking people. However horny, John was a real cool dude. He forgot all about the warm-ups and walked up to Edd to have some _small talk_ with the school's favorite nerd. As soon as he got within five feet of him, Eddy's stare stopped the brunette boy in his tracks. Edd looked the green-eyed suave boy up and down and then slightly smirked as he turned his attention away. Double D also decided to share some of his condescending attitude with the rest of them as he walked by Kevin's mates sticking up his middle finger. That was all of the bullshit Kevin was prepared to take.

Kevin rounded up his other two single friends and decided to teach Edd a lesson for John. He knew that Edd wasn't the strongest boy in school. After about 5 minutes, the nerdy dork walked out to get a drink of water from a nearby fountain. Him being so damn trusting and aloof, he didn't even notice the five jocks walking a few feet behind him. When he got to the nearby corridor on the side of the gym, Kevin decided to make a move. That was going to be one day that _dork_ was never going to forget.

The football captain and his four mates came nearer seemingly taking time for a smoke, something Double D abhorred but admittedly took part in with his friends on a Middle School dare.

"Light that joint up!" Andrew said unable to contain himself.

"Hold on!" Patrick replied pulling out his green lighter and bringing the cigarette up to the flame. The joint soon passed hands as Edd finished his drink uninterested in their shenanigans. 

Kevin's indecent-minded gaze turned towards Edd. "Look who it is..." he murmured to his crew, ready to get payback. "We're gonna get the dork..."

Quickly he grabbed Edd from the back. Before he could react Kevin ground on him while muffling his yelp with his free hand by covering Edd's mouth with his own. The boys then dragged him kicking and protesting to the rear of the corridor. Luck must have been on their side that day, because in the middle of the corridor was a dumpster with a out of the way restroom set against it; which was just good enough for this _bitch_. 

Double D kicked and screamed as he was being dragged to wherever they were taking him. Well, he attempted to scream but he couldn’t. He tried to free his limbs but again he couldn’t break the jocks grip. His heartbeat quickened as he looked around for anybody to help him but nobody was in sight.

As one of Kevin's friends, Dan, kept an ear open by the door, Kevin thought of pulling out his Swiss army pocket knife. He saw Double D's eyes get big as he seemed to read the bully's mind. Kevin pulled her a bit hard by his shirt and lifted the nerd's face up to meet his. It looked as if he was going to cry. Kevin gestured Edd to hush when he could've told him to shut the fuck up and to do as they said. Kevin told him if he screamed or tried to fight, there would be one less _dork_ in this school. His alarmed eyes told Kevin that he was scared but he would comply while still being somewhat brave. They'd been surrounding him the entire time and Kevin knew that they weren't scared of having their faces seen. Edd shuddered as Kevin reached down and grabbed his Peach Creek tee shirt. He told the nerd to pull his arms through. Double D did what the ringleader asked. Kevin then pulled his shirt up, but not off. He lifted the shaking boy's shirt until the collar was above Edd's lips but below her nose and let the rest of the shirt cover his nose, eyes, and half of his hat (leaving just enough of it for them to grab). Double D wasn't wearing anything under the shirt so his chest was exposed, being stripped from the concealing shroud. Kevin had to admit that the dork was the hottest piece of ass he'd ever laid eyes on. He had him back up on the wall next to the window and open the nerd's luscious mouth. Then the fun began.

Double D couldn’t breath correctly as he knew what was happening and he felt sick to his stomach. He felt the urge of tears wanting to fall from his eyes as he waited on whatever punishment awaited him. He kept his cries silent as he strangely didn’t want it to end.

Kevin almost pulled down his basketball shorts and shoved the two warm forefingers of his left hand in Double D's mouth. As he stood with his dick toying at Edd's shorts, He whispered to him, "Dork, you know what it's there for..." Against his convictions, Edd shortly began to fondle the ginger jock's dick.

Kevin held his head in one place as the trapped teen did what he ordered. The feeling of control was inexplicably awesome. He saw his other friend, John, waste no time in getting his dick out of his own shorts. He grabbed Kevin's knife and walked up to Double D's ass. Kevin could tell by the momentarily pausing on his hand job that he was startled by John's hands on his rear. Patrick and him got a good look at that sweet ass as John cut the dork's shorts off of his lithe body. Kevin knew that John wanted Edd really badly by the way he was practically ripping his shorts off. He bent down, mustered up a good spit and planted his warm saliva-slick fingers on his crack. In the quickest motion Kevin had ever seen, he then inserted two fingers into Double D's waiting ass. Kevin was almost jealous that he didn't get into the dork's ass first because he knew it had to be warm and tight. His dick got hard almost instantly as he saw John's fingers in Edd's butt. Kevin grabbed him by the neck and asked Double D if he liked the attention he was getting. He knew the dork was getting into it because he was letting a few moans slip through.

Edd swallowed the lump in his throat as Kevin spoke to him. The petrified aroused teen was taking deep breaths as he could feel two rough fingers inside him. Double D couldn’t keep in the small moans as of course it was pleasing his body. It was a natural response.

The gritty pseudo violent show was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps. Dan darted for the door, peeking his eyes through the small rectangular window. "Shit, teacher's coming!" he hissed under his breath. Kevin's crew scrambled to get themselves looking decent without so much as coughing. He didn't let Double D go that quick though. "Sucks the party didn't last long. Maybe after school it can, if you keep those sweet n smart lips shut." His left hand spreading out over the nerd's charged yet unsettled manhood. "Don't snitch on me dork..." he cooed into Edd's right ear and bit the bottom of it just so he'd get the point. "Enjoy beating the bishop!" he said shoving Edd inside a supply closet and locking the door.

"Open the door!" Double D cried out banging on it only met by the fading mocking jocks laughter. Morose, he turned around almost falling to the floor. He couldn't believe Kevin would sink so low and even more how much of a diastole person he was in embracing the advances of his tormentors.

Before he heard it, the door handle clicked and the patter of sneaker soles could be heard making their way back to the gym. Double D looked out of the closet yet there was nobody there. Slowly he made his way back, that spark had quickly blown out and his meek nature now returned, dejectedly looking at the other boys. If it were possible to have sat out for the day, Edd would've asked Coach Carell yet he never challenged a teacher and wasn't about to jeopardize his reputation. He tried to preserve a calm and collected air, but in some of the onlooking faces, all were hiding truths. Thus he acted as if those jerks, the gym, where he'd long entered to meet the onslaught of degradation-didn't exist. He faced it openly, he could confront this. 

Double D had nodded quickly at Kevin before he'd left and breathed heavily as he silently thanked God for saving him at the right time. He looked at the faces of his assailants, most of them quickly looked away avoiding eye contact. Edd didn’t known what Kevin had meant by this could continue tonight. He didn’t want it...or did he?

Throwing his gym bag on the floor as he walked in the changing room, Edd ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of relief. The emergence of concupiscence invaded again like a ghostly presence leaving its touch all over his bones. He couldn't be more eager to be back at his house which was his sacred space when he was alone in need of peace, with his books or in his bed. Yet he wasn't given too much to day dreaming praise God, if he were, the day would be a flop and his _plan_ would be all for naught. Once he had finished, Edd steeled himself, he pulled up his Peach Creek High shorts with agitated fingers. Yet it felt as though a puppeteer control suddenly took over him, extending from his mind to his heart, a spark to face life proudly. He looked at his mirrored reflection, and emboldened resolve blossomed inside. He heard the reverberating sounds outside, taunted, they became louder as Edd heard them reaching the courtyard.

_Fuck them, all those jerks, Kevin too_! Double D thought as he opened the door and exited the locker room. 

Double D emerged changed into his P.E. clothes and walked back into the gym and in line with the other boys as he waited for Coach Carell to tell them what they were going to do today. His eyes scanned the gym for Kevin as he was still proud of his _victory_ today against him. A small smirk showed on Double D's face as he waited for him to walk in. Eddy though curious as to what took him so long let it pass as he too couldn't wait to rub it in Shovel Chin's face more than was necessary. Ed only stood making off-hand random remarks to which most of the other students laughed at or rolled their eyes in response. 

Kevin showed up a moment later than the rest of his crew ran back into the gym, each of them trying to keep their grins and snickers low lest the coach suspect anything. Kevin especially wondered if Double D would bust him and his gang. While practicing free throws, cold sweat built up in his red buzz cut hair and trickled down the back of his neck. As each boy took a turn, his eyes flashed briefly at the others, waiting and holding his breath for when the dork would dare lock eyes again and possibly how he'd answer the Coach Carell on account of coming back late. The menacing coiling thought almost made Kevin deaf to the coach's shouts.

The 43-year-old coach was a man of a slightly slim figure, somewhat stooped, five feet eight inches in height, weighing only a hundred and thirty-five pounds, and of a modesty of mien and sternness of manners which seemed to fit him more for the court than for the teacher's lounge. His eyes were dark-gray as his cropped hair... he was a sharp listener, but his face gave little indication of his thoughts... The firmness with which the coach's square-shaped jaw was set when his features were in repose was highly expressive of his force of character and the strength of his will-power. Carell blew his whistle calling for the boys to get in a line. His eyes settling on Double D, whom he motioned to step forward and stand on his right. Clearly something grim was or had taking place and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Kevin had seen him in gym many times before. Double D wasn't that athletically inclined but was fast on his feet. It was after class that the jock really took note of the only dork worth tolerating. His nipples were always hard and seemed to be pointing at everybody that walked by. However tantalizing, Edd's best asset had to be his ass. Those round globes made his waistline seem non-existent. Kevin often envisioned himself balancing a _Sprite_ can on it while he slid his dick in and out of the nerd. Top it off with killer legs, a perfect tan, and mysterious hair he wanted to see, Edd had the makings of a magazine model. While Kevin and his football crew often shared their fantasies, mostly about _Bikini Babes_ as with other jaw-dropping girls in the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin found himself on occasion thinking of Double Dork more than he should've. Such a shame he was a Teacher's Pet and hung around those two losers. Every person that approached her, he either sent packing with his tail tucked between his legs or helped them out without wanting anything in return. Edd always made a point of publicly reprimanding any dude that didn't show him or his friends some respect, sincerity or maturity (or the like of) that tried to intimidate or win him over. No doubt Double D knew how cute he was and it made for the ultimate tease. Edd had even shot down a few of Kevin's buddies. Still, that didn't stop Kevin and his friends from running laps and playing B-B all to sneak a peek and fantasize about that ass. Deep down, Kevin knew that he was a slut and horny bastard like the rest of them.

Double D crossed his arms as Kevin walked in, noticing the jock looking him up and down. He scratched his beanie-covered hair over and felt at the cornrows beneath it. Edd knew was he was treading dangerous turf, and to a degree he loved it. The bookish teen had never had but plenty of memorable trysts, and that was with the local blonde German-American beauty Nazz Van Bartonschmeer in 7th-8th grade. She was lusted over by nearly every boy, but she gravitated more towards Kevin and Edd knew he worth was more than a girl who couldn’t keep her eyes on one guy. Double D looked over at his classmates who were hooting and winked at him as he was motioned to step forward by Coach Carell. Double D then looked at Kevin and scanned his body before turning his head and began to grow stiff as their eyes locked.

"Explain your lateness Eddward. Where were you?" Coach Carell asked.

"I was locked up in a supply closet." Double D answered point blank. A few minor snickers followed but nobody laughed outright as they were scared stiff.

"Who did it?" Carell asked, his hardened face lined with irritation at such immature antics. "Out with it. Who did it?"

Him and Kevin still didn't break their gaze, the jock not wanting to admit his spine got chills, his _fate_ once again at the dork's mercy. Still, the jock couldn't imagine the nerd being that stupid to commit _social suicide_.

"Andrew, Patrick, Dan and John were the ones involved." The faces of the four boys Edd exposed all dropped in embittered stigma whereas Kevin's remained startled and on a minor note grateful he wasn't on the chopping block with his teammates. 

Andrew was the only one to object to the accusation. "That's bull! We didn't lock him in there. It was all a gag!"

Coach Carell however wasn't buying any of it and certainly didn't believe in giving delinquents a slap on the wrist. "You four will all be staying after school and run 20 laps plus serve detention. That's your reward. Andrew, you'll be cleaning out the locker room too. See how much of a laugh you'll get outta that. Dismissed, to the showers!"

The class made their way downstairs to the locker room, the four boys Double D outed all casting vengeful glares at him before merging with the rest of the crowd. The astute boy beside himself that he didn't drag Kevin down with his accomplices. Their eyes engaged in the staring match for one more minute before the jock begrudgingly turned and followed the others. Eddy and Ed walked up to their friend more bewildered by what the fuck just happened.

"Shit Sock Head, what was that all about?" Eddy asked. The very thought of Kevin and his gang of _apes_ abusing him was enough to bring the blood to boil.

"I-I'm not sure..." Double D said rubbing the back of his head almost finding it insane he gave four deviant jocks their just desserts while on the other hand the fact he spared Kevin complicated the matter further.

"Their like the hungry undead horrors of Zombies from the Black Sewers," Edd replied biting his lower lip in apprehension. "You gotta be careful Double D or they'll make you one of 'em!" the teen Sci-Fi addict cautioned.

"Ed shut up! Double D you gotta steer clear of shovel chin and the motley crew-they think just cause they're popular they can get away with crap-next time you should give 'em one right in the kisser!" Eddy urged putting an arm around Double D's shoulders as they walked back to the locker room. 

"Eddy-I appreciate you and Ed having my back-but really it's nothing...I've dealt with Kevin before...it's nothing I can't handle." The last sentence leaving a sour taste in Double D's mouth. It lingered as he couldn't be sure of what really goes through the quarterback's mind.

The proud and daunting hero of the Cul-de-Sac he knew growing up would happily have pounded him with full pleasure, yet now Edd was left thankfully unscathed if not violated. Intriguing as it was, Double D knew he shouldn't pursue or even dwell on the subject. Kevin's world had always been one cut apart from his and Double D had contented himself not to strive for gaining a place among the In-Crowd. Oddly enough, the two crossed paths in a manner neither expected and most likely doubted anything more would come of the tense encounter they had. Of course, it stirred emotions coursing over his conscience and soul almost too maddening to accept, but proof that his feelings for the cocky all-star boy who always appeared to have a soft spot for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Finally back on this story after working on a few others. The subject of this chapter is a disturbing yet all to prevalent one when it comes to adolescent peer domination/bullying in schools today: hazing. I do not condone nor promote it in any way, it is just part of the plot. I do not own "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas either. Enjoy and do leave comments.

Double D tried to let Eddy's advice take hold yet the more it conflicted with his noble-minded principles, the more he felt like a gazelle surrounded by a lion pride. Dealing with Kevin in Middle School was a trial on its own but now the stakes were only raised higher. Sighing to himself as they left the gym gym, the Eds joined the rest of their peers all busy getting cleaned and dressed for their next period. Double D hoped to make as sharp a turn out of Kevin's way as possible, especially seeing that their gym has open gang showers. Usually not much happened but a bunch of guys showering naked, laughing, sharing rumors and acting stupid. Every guy glances at every other guy’s dick while trying to show that they were not glancing, but everyone knows that everyone is mentally comparing. This Edd both dreaded and at the same time welcomed, provided no touching came into play

But today, Edd couldn't have anticipate the entirely different experience slowly encroaching on him. He had finished an extensive albeit gear-grinding conversation with Eddy explaining the differences between the Aztec and Maya for History class. They eventually went to shower as usual, partly to cool down. They were the only guys in there at the time when unbeknownst to then, John looked at Edd's cock and got a little woody. Reaching for his bottle of Dove shampoo, Double D looked at John, who turned on his heel immediately as he also got woody. It was strange because they had seen each other’s dick hundreds of times. Shrugging his shoulders before resuming his shower, the Eds continued showering with woodies without saying anything. But Kevin's other three friends, two of them with super hard dicks, entered and neither of the other three couldn’t hide that they were starting to get hard-ons. They all turned their backs so they wouldn’t notice.

Surprisingly, the other guys noticed, and they also got woody. Within a minute it was 6 well-endowed teenage boys, and 1 small-cocked guy showering with full-blown hard ons. Double D and Eddy were both well-endowed, around 5.9″ hard. Of all Kevin's mates, Patrick had to have been around 9″. They entered the sauna and watched the small-dick _weirdo_ of the Cul-de-Sac Johnny, whose eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw their 6 big dicks hard, fleshy _grenades_ that made his _cherry bomb_ look like a 25 cent toy. Johnny seemingly had out grown his constant wooden companion Plank (so the rumors went) but his kooky and random quips, rivaling Ed's, annoyed and confused his peers still. Dan even made a foul joke on the topic, turning to Johnny claiming that he could hang out with the plank between his legs now that Johnny wasn't carrying one on him. The rest of the boys, even Eddy, found themselves in uproarious laughter. While Double D cringed at the gross jest, it did make him bit his lip to hold back a yelp. Johnny's response made Dan's triumph short-lived as he said Plank was more outgoing than Dan's _wooden stick_. The tables turned and this time Double D broke out giggling with Eddy, John and Patrick. Flipping the black 14-year-old kid the bird, Dan conceded, knowing he'd get back at the _Wood Boy_ sooner or later. Without another word being passed, they washed themselves off in the shower for five minutes before stepping out to cool down where there was one more boy showering. 

Double D stood by a quiet end of the locker room as he got dressed. Kevin's gang still had his senses on alert, he was able to let his guard down to a degree. He doubted they would try anything with witnesses around. The cacophonous shouting, laughs, and immature noises merged with wafting scent of deodorant and soap mixed with B.O. all befuddled Edd's brain. So much so, that he hardly noticed when his jeans were snatched out of his hands by Dan. The jock's face harsh with ardor. Patrick, john, and Andrew by his side ready to make good on their vengeful goal.

"Nerdy Pussy!" Dan sneered.

"C'mon, fuck him up!" Patrick said grabbing Edd as the other jocks fell in on him. The ruckus causing Kevin to turn his head back at the scene, dismayed and intrigued, while most of his peers looked on in anticipation. Restrained, Andrew pulled Edd's light blue boxers down. The onlookers hooted and laughed as Double D's flaccid cock swayed about for everyone's amusement much to his mortification. The deep warm flush rising in Kevin's own cheeks made him turn away. The contact shame that crashed into him and his stimulus on seeing Double Dork's cock made the scene too much to take in.

Eddy and Ed pushed through the crowds catching a glimpse of the scene to their shared outrage and disgust. Always being one to stand up first in a fight, Eddy dashed over towards Patrick and shoved him off Double D before landing a punch on his nose. _That's right mother-fucker, we're gonna have our own little brawl_ he thought smirking at the jock who wiped his bloody nose but stood up not ready to get shown up by a punk.

It was maddening and oddly thrilling after that, Patrick was trying to hit Eddy but Ed kept getting the off him. Mono-Brow even dumped a half-filled trash can over the jock's head. It was really crazy as the three boys were just throwing their arms everywhere. Eddy didn't get hurt as he often did by Kevin, but he snickered knowing that kick in Patrick's nuts must have been. "Hahahahhhaa BITCH!" _God I hate jocks_.

Still, Dan and Andrew were far from finished. Waving the nerd's boxers in the air like a flag, Andrew cried out, "Kevin, catch!"

He threw them over to the shell-shocked ginger who caught the underwear just as he heard his name called. Now it was being chanted by the onlookers to join in the game for his piece of the action. It all seemed deaf to him as the smell and warmth of _Double Dork_ 's boxers made his fingertips shake and legs freeze. 

Shit, these touched his cute little... pushing the thought out yet again, Kevin's eyes centered on Edd's again. The nerd licked his lips and gave the jock a severe stare almost daring as Kevin's name was continually filling the locker room like a bombed war zone. 

Certainly Kevin wasn't going to give off the impression of being a sap. Gritting his teeth while holding the boxers up like a matador's cape, Kevin charged forward, holding them up in front of the abashed boy who was being fondled and taunted. While Patrick tried to get Ed in a choke hold, Eddy hit him upside the head with a random kid's cleat. Kevin continued with his role of Bull Fighter, impelled by the chants of his teammates and peers while enjoying the sight of the nude geek moving about trying to snatch his boxers back while getting a few slaps on the butt. 

The lechery fest and cheers died down when coach Carell appeared, the inexorable expression on his face authoritative enough to stop a car full of drunk joy riders. Patrick and the other two Eds brawl ended when they caught his eye and the three boys broke it up. 

He approached Kevin who didn't dare so much as move an eye in Carell's direction. "So, playing crappy hazing games are we, Kevin?" the coach asked seeing Edd's boxers in the quarterback's hands.

Carell cocked his head in Double D's direction and the jock turned them over to the nude teen. "Take off your pants!" he ordered.

Kevin looked at him with a hotly pissed and embarrassed scowl. No one else even dared chuckle at his misfortune for fear of being next. Even his crew looked on but their faces bore little to no display of sympathy.

Kevin complied with the coach's command, now in his white t-shirt and red boxers. 

"Put them on your head..." Carell said to Kevin's worsening degradation. The boy glared at the coach as if hit by dog shit in the face.

"Put them on your head and sing: "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas. 

A few coughs and barely withheld snickers followed hearing Kevin's punishment. The jock saw no face offering _support_ or _loyalty_ as everyone dressed like it never happened.

"Sing now! You're not going anywhere until we hear it." Carell's steely tight face didn't flinch.

With his social standing on the team and cred on the line, Kevin did as ordered. Some of the boys chuckling along with him despite how _ridiculous_ their hero looked. 

"Quit giggling and sing!-now." Carell's patience was wearing thin. 

His arrogant pose returning, Kevin started to sing, thinking he could turn this shame to his advantage.

"What you gon' do with all that junk  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
My hump, my hump..."

He briefly stopped, turning to the coach who waved a hand, pushing the jock to keep going.

"My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely little lumps, check it out!"

"Can it! Everyone off to your next class!" Carell barked as he turned to exit the locker room. Just as he reached the door, the coach addressed three more _victims_. "Eddy, Patrick, and Ed-you three will be serving two hours detention after school today...don't be late!"

Even before the coach made the announcement, Eddy and Patrick stared each other down from opposite ends of the room. The silent vow of an even fiercer rematch having been made. Ed on the other hand kept quiet and slightly timid, not so much for serving another detention period, but scared on how his Mom would ground him for getting into a fight.

They weren't the only ones whose faces found each other in a wordless lost intersection. Double D looked at Kevin as he took his jeans off his head, completely ignored by their peers as they left for their last class. While filled to a degree of satisfaction over the jock's _punishment_ , Edd's merciful accord was stronger.

_He could have done worse...now he's the one subject to everyone's mockery. he could have done worse...are we that different? He had his enemies, he'd been pushed over and over...Am I looking at a new, **lost** Kevin_? Double D mused as he and Kevin got dressed in silence.

Ed offered his friend a reassuring touch to Double D's left shoulder and a small smile. Eddy agve a thumbs up despite his swollen upper lip, bruised right eye, and reddened skin. They left with the others rarely feeling ticked off at serving detention for a change. When it came to their friendship, no price was worth bailing on it. 

After a rather tense lunch, Double D walked to Geometry with his friends. His body nonplussed from the violating ordeal he had experienced earlier. To avoid further confrontation and ridicule, Edd kept his head down as he walked to his seat and sat it in biting his lip while playing with his hands as everyone waited for class to start. He grabbed his pencil and notebook writing down the problem on the board and worked it out showing his steps and boxing in his answers.

Kevin tapped his pencil on the desk in mild frustration as the teacher, Mr. Biden, rambled on about the current problem he practically scribbled on the blackboard. If he hadn't been a perverted creep to Edd earlier, maybe he could've swooned the answer out of the Dork. Looking at the focused _human computer_ out of the corner of his left eye while the rest of the class was stark silent save for the random cough or popping of gum. Kevin's thoughts ran sort when the teacher called out for someone to come up to the board and solve the equation.

"In the triangle ABC sides AB and CB have equal lengths and the measure of angle ABC is equal to 36 degrees. What's the measure of angle BOC where O is the center of the circle?"

Kevin watched Edd as he tried not to reciprocate the jock's glance without the slightest hesitation. However, Edd managed a look-see and his eyes widened at a possible if not long shot idea that sprung up in his head. Under the arrogant, virile and insensitive guise- there was a discordant, uneasy yet lustful fervor to the jock. It vainly sought to keep its secret in the background-yet the aura of a jittery and insatiable youth was clear. While everyone else in class were focused on their books and copying notes, Double D took the chance and jotted down a quick message on a piece of paper and slid it over towards Kevin's notebook. **WANT TO COME OVER TO STUDY**? No telling how he would take his offer, yet he let out a shallow breath setting his pencil down on the table.

A frenziedly craving hope that Kevin would reply **YES** , if only to show the _Star Jock_ a side of him nobody else saw or perhaps get a glimpse of Kevin's, if he has one.

Double D looked up and raised his hand voluntarily getting up to solve the problem on the board. “I’ll do it,” he said softly, grabbing his notebook and walked up to the board. Barely having to consult his notes, Edd started to solve the problem on the board in his neat polished handwriting, which half his peers admired and envied him for. 

Having answered the question correctly, Edd walked back to his seat and sat down. Fingers growing warm as he read the note tucked back underneath his binder. Double D looked at Kevin and back down at his answer. **SURE** the jock had written down and bit his lip. His heart caught in a squall of animation, Edd smiled to himself as he continued to work on his classwork.

After class, Double D walked his two friends where they'd be spending detention, relieved they were not being suspended. Everyone was talking about the altercation in the locker room by the end of the day of course. They all claimed that Patrick won and Eddy took a pitiful fall, but Edd and Eddy both agreed that was just the bully trying to make himself look good. 

"Everyone knows I won!" Eddy exclaimed. "Yeah, Rat-faced-Pat was trying really hard to look all awesome and shit, but it really made him look like an asshole, to me at least."

Double D tried to contain a chuckle while at the same time hoping the animosity would die down, even if it was 100% vain. As he turned to go home, Edd noticed how _afraid_ Patrick surprisingly appeared looking at Eddy the whole time and told the former con-artist he was just going to _stay the fuck away from him_. Hahaha. 

Yet it cast a shadow over Edd's own _date_ with the Devil. Either his perceptions over the nefarious jock would prove right or he'd be setting himself up for an even more disappointing onslaught of hurt. If he's afraid to even pass Kevin in the halls, will welcoming the _brassy_ handsome red-head be just as bad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Will be doing more KevEdd stories in the near future. The story Kevin tells is based on an essay by French physician Samuel-August Tissot. Be sure to leave reviews, thanks!

Two hours later school had ended for the day. Kevin declined to kick it with his crew as he often did and wasn't game on going home to his irritating and sometimes loud house just yet. The evening alone with Double D was in the foreground of his mind, it had him smiling stupidly to himself as he rode his bike to the _dork_ 's house. Kevin got there at 4:30 PM. He didn't think Edd's parents would be home but decided to keep on his toes. Walking up to the front porch, Kevin whistled impressed how fine the _dork_ 's house looked. _His folks must be loaded with dough_ , he thought as he rang the doorbell and shifted through missed text messages waiting for his host to answer. Kevin had it in mind to shower and change clothes yet excitement overruled cleanliness. Heck, he bet Double D would like to get a whiff of his scent again. The wait started to make him antsy until he heard footsteps descending down the staircase.

Double D took a deep breath and opened the door. “Good Evening Kevin, please come in” he said calmly and stepped back, opening the door and closed it. The jock blinked twice at the nerd's fresh new look. He wore a printed & color blocked long-sleeved Ralph Lauren hoodie, Bedford chino pants and Thompson camo-print suede sneakers. The house entered into the living room and was spacious. Edd would mostly be alone except the few times his parents would be home. Usually just him and his ant farm. He looked at Kevin without uttering a word as the jock got a closer look at the interior.

"Don't mind if I do," Kevin said coolly and walked inside. The interior of the house equaled in the stylish beauty of the outside. The empire furnishings, art-filled china closet and polished oak bookcase full of books he never heard of made Kevin feel he was actually in one of the rich fantasy-like movie and commercial scenes he dreamed of living in often. No doubt Edd's folks have some awesome parties in here on occasion.

"You got a dope place here," he remarked while removing his sneakers and taking in the living room for all its splendor. Carrying his back pack on one shoulder, Kevin walked towards the screen door leading out to the backyard, a pristine clear pool on full display. Double D following close behind him. He wondered if the nerd could smell his musty strong scent.

Double D nodded “Thank you.” He walked over to the window and stood beside his _guest_. 

"This where you chill out most of the time?" Kevin asked noting how the first floor looked almost like a private study.

"Don't be silly," Edd said as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the coffee table where he had his study material laid out. For good measure, Edd also had a few drinks and healthy snacks out just in case. His pull towards the jock trumped Edd's usual cautious brain as his body was now an inch away from touching Kevin's. The unmistakable smell of chlorine present on the ginger's unblemished skin.

"Did you swing by the pool?" Edd asked. He almost laughed at himself. God, spending more time with Eddy is rubbing off on me! He only hoped Kevin had the decency to shower afterwards. 

"Yeah, had to blow off some steam," Kevin answered nonchalantly as he walked towards the table. His remark only heightened Edd's fomentation. 

“What do you want to get started with?” Edd asked him softly nearing in on the jock.

"Anything...." he murmured within an inch of Edd's face. "C'mon and _school me_..." he walked over to the coffee table situated between two white couches and looked over the neatly arranged homework assignments laid out in a row. It was for Spanish class. One thing he had to hand it to Double D, he knew how to make shit look good. "You do all your homework?" he asked looking back at Edd, his finger tips barely touching the sheets in front of him. Usually he'd just think of copying answers down, but today Kevin had more _juicy_ plans for this study session.

“Yes, I do all my homework early,” Edd replied looking at him. “It’s not hard.” He pulled out some easy topics for them to review. “The objects, colors, and numbers are simple” he said in a duh tone and showed Kevin. “It’s the memorization skill you need to really pass Spanish,” he shrugged looking at the red-head's austere yet well-made features.

Taking Double D at his word, Kevin quickly took out his notebook and a pen. The two proceeded to review the topics he pointed out for two hours and it stunned Kevin how much easier it was learning from Edd instead of Mirabal. As he copied down notes, his pen seeming to fly across the paper, Kevin noticed Edd looking at him with an almost diffident timidness mixed with magnetic desire. The air in the room caused all his joints to tense and he licked his lips, ready for whatever would come. As he finished note taking, Kevin didn't want to entertain the notion the _dork_ may have an ace up his sleeve. Then again people up to now were a mystery to him and Double D's stoic facial expression for all intents and purposes could be hiding a secret agenda, which forced a chill to run up his spine. The instant he stopped writing, Kevin scooted closer towards him. "So, Double Dork...do you have any siblings?" he asked.

Edd slightly smiled at how quick Kevin learned the material and he was taken aback at how close the jock got. Double D shook his head. “No siblings- just me,” he looked at Kevin and bit his lip while his palms became sweaty.

"Lucky you! You don't know how good you got it..." Kevin said more pleased by the fact than Edd might have expected. His grin slightly fell. "Don't you party or go to clubs sometimes?" he asked curious to know what his life outside of class revolved around. Such a cute boy couldn't have a boring life.

“I mean I sometimes go to parties but not all the time” the nerd shrugs. “I really don’t like the party life though. It’s kinda crazy for me” he looked at the jock, “not the party animal like you” he told Kevin.

"Then what do you like to do?" Kevin asked crossing his arms as his smirk rose up again. He'd heard of, seen and be around a lot of the 𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘗𝘦𝘵 but knew so much not to judge a book by its cover. Even if the truth wasn't 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺, he wanted to know what Double D did for fun.

“It’s kind of dull but I like to stay in and read, sometimes paint. Or online shopping. I have a problem” Edd laughed slightly and looked at Kevin. “You? Let me guess. You go to parties?” he asked the jock looking at him with a unexpected 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴.

"Oh, we've got a 𝘙𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘯 here." Kevin replied unable to resist poking fun at Double D. "Yeah, I go to parties....some of 'em aren't too bad. Is that all you do when your parents are out?"

“I exercise” Edd rolled his eyes “and yeah most times I write,” he shrugged and thought about how his parents were almost never home.

"Exercise huh?" Kevin asked even more absorbed to get to the heart of the nerd's 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 life. "What kinda exercises do you do?"

“Just the normal ones” he laughed and looked at him “like capoeira and stuff like that “ Edd shrugged.

"Capoeira?" Kevin smirked, the pieces of an idea began to join together in his head. "How about you show me what you got?" he asked inching closer towards Double D to the point his torso nearly touched the lanky boy's chest.

Edd thought back to earlier this day and what happened and he nodded “O-okay” he walked over to his yoga mat and laid it out taking a deep breath.

Kevin watched as he began with the Jinga, the most basic movement in Capoeira. Edd moved back and forth alternating both legs in shoulder-width creating a triangular form. His hands were moving with the body aiming to protect those parts that were open and easy to be attacked. . The poise and calm he demonstrated was nonetheless awe-inspiring and Kevin actually loved how the 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬'𝘴 body looked as he performed the technique. Now he figured he'd introduce Double D to a new physical form of fun.

Double D stood there and looked at him “That is one of the more simple moves. There are more complex ones that I’m working on” he told Kevin smiling.

"Aw c'mon!" This is kid's stuff!" Kevin said aloud. His tone and eyes taking on a slightly authoritative tone. Now it was his turn to show Double D how he loved to 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺. "It's girly stuff, I'm not about that. Do you know a real way to have fun? Play fighting!" Kevin started circling around Edd like a vulture waiting for its meal's life to give out. Double D's jumpy face sending off rising pulsations in his body, making the room feel more hot than it actually was.

“Well I am not as 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 as you..." Edd said confused and looked at the jock. “No- I don’t play fight” he crossed his arms shaking his head watching Kevin warily.

"Wanna try?" Kevin asked as he moved in closer towards Edd, enjoying how Double D was 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘦𝘴 not sure when or how he would initiate his attack. Still Kevin's mind wandered the more he checked out the boy's curves that invaded his nightly dreams.

“Uh-“ Edd looked at him “Not so sure...” He bit his lip looking at Kevin from head to toe and coughed slightly.

Kevin swiftly lunged towards Double D's left hip and started tickling from both sides around his rib cage and exposed stomach. He hit the jackpot where Double D's ticklish zones were concerned and kept going until he was crying and laughing bordering on hysteria.

“S-stop this” he couldn’t get a sentence out “this isn’t play fighting!” Edd tried to push his hands away and was breathing heavily.

"Your brain's saying that not you-know-what..." Kevin briefly paused drawing his mouth to within and inch of Double D's right ear, hand drawing low past the 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬'𝘴 belly button, grasping at his private area without warning as he resumed 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 the nerd with his hands.

“W-what-“ Edd gasped softly and went back to pushing his hands. “S-stop!” he bit his lip pushing Kevin harder but to no avail.

"C'mon! Think you can take me on? Show me what you got!" Kevin said, nostrils near flaring like a bull. He wanted Double D to at least try to turn the tables if not get one good crack at him. Since he was ten, there was always a thrill from a good fight that just drove him near berserk. Now he only wanted something much sweeter. The boy he'd been scoping out just had to have the guts and passion to equal his.

Double D sighed “I can’t fight” he looked at Kevin. “Seriously not at all!” he crossed his arms and watched the jock's every move.

"How 'bout we do something I know you'll be game for?" Kevin asked, his face barely 5 inches away from Edd's while the fueled size of his manhood perked up being this close to Double D.

“l-like what “ he gasped softly feeling Kevin perk up. Edd bit his lip looking at Kevin up and down and took deep small breaths as he laid on his back.

"It'll work better if we had more privacy-how about we head upstairs?" Kevin asked. As much as he would've wanted to have Double D here, it wouldn't feel as meaningful and fulfilling if it wasn't where he felt more himself and had his intimate thoughts about Peach Creek's football star. Kevin wanted to leave his mark in Double D's room and most of all have the 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳.

“T-to my room?” Edd asked him softly and swallowed the small lump in his throat and nodded. “Y-yeah we can go,” he looked at Kevin blinking his eyes multiple times.

Kevin pushed his chest up and then turned over on Double D's left before standing up, stretching his right hand out to him. After a brief reluctance, the nerd accepted his hand though startled how strong his grip was. "Lead the way..." Kevin said grinning.

Double D nodded and walked back inside, oddly enough holding Kevin's hand behind his back and walked up the steps to his huge bedroom. Being the only kid- does come in clutch sometimes.

As the boys ascended up the staircase, Kevin's eyes became drawn to a surprisingly provocative painting hanging in the corner of the stairwell. The piece depicted the body of a headless woman with one arm stretched down towards her 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺𝘱𝘰𝘵. The jock 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 the artwork in an almost habituated state with his eyes. Double D realized it all too well. The painting would often leave him enmeshed in a momentary stupor. It confounded him why his parents even purchased it to begin with.

"Fuck, what a piece. You buy it online?" Kevin asked almost finding it hilarious Edd's family were into such 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘺 stuff.

"It's a replica... "Self-Knowledge" by Daria Bagrintseva," Double D replied not expecting the jock to have an expansive insight into 𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 art.

Kevin cast his gaze back up at the painting with a finical stare, an invisible light bulb came to him. "Some of these paintings got freaky tales behind them...Ever hear one?" he asked his host not losing that vainglorious grin.

Double D simply shook his head. Unsure what would follow or if he even wanted to go down the 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩 Kevin had paved. 

"Polish it off and you'll be a God!' Kevin jutted his face towards Edd, causing the nerd's back to hit the wall. "Ever hear the story about the watchmaker L.D., he had it all good before..." he turned his face back to the painting. A freaky 18th century story he first heard about in Middle School and never forgot. "One day he reached into his pants..." Double D's eyes centered on the painting before Kevin's opening took him by surprise. 

The jock continued "and as clocks were tickin'...RAWWRR!" He made an unashamed gesture of masturbation in front of Edd. "He 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯! Just whacked the fuck outta it." His face so close to Double D, the nerd's flesh felt like a boiled apple. "But he just couldn't stop it: Polish it off and you'll be a God!" Kevin rested his hands around Edd's head, closing off the geek's 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦. Double D listened trying to maintain a non-phased expression despite Kevin's words sinking under his skin like worms in the dirt. "L.D. went home and locked himself in his room..." Kevin looked up as if Heaven's gates were opening. "To 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦 HARD..." he spoke in a more shallow tone.

Turning back towards Edd, Kevin continued: "But no matter how wiped out L.D. was... he just couldn't stop..." Double D's lips quivered at Kevin's words as sweat ran down his forehead, just waiting to hear the ending. "He kept at it, he was crazy and started shouting: Hyaauhgh!!! I AM MAN!" the jock shouted near the point of merging with the physically frozen teen. "But he kept stroking...He'd never felt so fucking good before... FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" he exclaimed. "On his last wank, he was dead!"

Kevin made a dramatic show of falling to his knees as his back rested against the wall. Edd barely coming out of the haze the story led him to. Hopefully the proof of its impact didn't show in his pants.

The jock clutched at his stomach panting. "Help me dude, I can't get up." 

Double D didn't doubt it was likely a trick, Eddy and Ed had played a lot of similar gags on him many times over. 𝘊𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦! he thought as the jock begged "Come on, man!" Edd knelt down to grab Kevin's arms. The jock's demeanor changed and in a beat he thrust himself forward grabbing Edd by his shirt and pushed him back up against the wall.

"Dork, glad to see I can still fool ya!" Kevin snickered before letting go of Edd to adjust his red cap. "Still gonna show me your room?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a "Never Have I Ever" scenario in a story. Hope you enjoy it and leave reviews.

Kevin glanced around the room. It was nice-for a nerd like Double D. He recognized the cactus named "Jim," an anatomical replica of a human skull, forceps, other medical items, plus models of the planets hanging from the ceiling. Everything in Edd's room is labeled, although Kevin often poked fun at Edd's labeling system. He admired how the 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬 kept his room spotlessly clean. Aside from a multitude of posters ranging from Science to History hanging on the greenish-yellow walls, Kevin wasn't surprised to see a large bookcase with all of the books alphabetically sorted. But he wasn't there to critique Double D's decor and turned facing the boy as he stood by the door six feet away from him. "So 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘳𝘬, you ever play strip poker?"

“No” Edd shook his head and looked at Kevin as he sat down on the bed. One foot underneath him and Double D kicked his shoes off to the side.

"It's fun...you wanna play?" Kevin asked grabbing at his black leather belt.

“I don’t know how to play poker,” Double D looked down at his belt then back up at him before taking a gulp.

Kevin walked over toward him. "Well you're in luck 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘳𝘬, I'm gonna teach you how its done. Dealer calls the game, loser loses a piece of their clothes, got it?" the jock asked as he throws his belt on to the carpet.

“W-why are you taking your belt off?” Edd asked him looking at the belt as it rested on his floor. “I guess I get it..” he shrugged while fiddling his fingers.

"Cool. We'll deal five cards, you can replace up to three cards one time only, and then you play what you got in your hand.Got me?" Kevin asked.

“Yes, I think” Edd nodded and sat on the floor waiting on Kevin to start the game.

"Good...will be just like _Never Have I Ever_ -so easy even you can do it." Kevin snickered before taking a moment to think of a good question. _Man if we had some booze, this be_ _even better_ , he thought. "Okay...Never have I ever...smoked before."

“Smoked what?” Double D asked him holding up 10 fingers. “My parents do not encourage that...” the nerd tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear looking at Kevin.

"Damn, dodged that bullet didn't you, huh?" Kevin asked musing. 'We'll have to change that later on...' "Alright, your turn."

“Wait smoked what though?” Double asked looking at Kevin's eyes.

"Anything 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘳𝘬...you trying to hide something? If you've never done it, end of story. Were you lying?" Kevin arched an eyebrow.

“I’ve smoked weed, not cigarettes” Edd shrugged. “Only once though...” he looked at Kevin awaiting his response. He'd never told anyone about it since the day Eddy pressured him to have his first blunt when he just turned fourteen.

"Hmmm I thought you'd be a bit on the wild side. Can't say I've never had one." Kevin unbuttoned his jeans and tossed them to his left. "My turn again. Okay, never have I ever...had a finger in my ass."

Double D looked down and blushed softly as he coughed. He knew he was treading risque ground but didn't want to lose his one possible chance with Kevin. “So if I have done it I am safe? Or I take off a piece of clothing?”

"You got it 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘳𝘬. C'mon and answer the question." Kevin beaded his eyes awaiting Edd's response. No way he couldn't be that _pure_.

Edd put his finger down. “So now I take off a piece of clothing?” he asked Kevin trying to understand the game, which both mortified and intrigued him.

"Yeah. Just answer the question and be real...I won't tell anybody." Kevin tried to stay patient. He came here planning on an evening they'd both enjoy and nothing was going to get in his way.

Double D nodded. “Yes I have” he looked down and took off his pants while looking at Kevin. No way was the jock going to get the better of him this time.

Kevin chuckled. _Things are looking up_. "Sweet-okay back to the fun. Never have I ever-surprised someone butt naked."

Edd shook his head. “N-no never done that...” he told Kevin in between brief giggles.

"Thought I had you there." Kevin shook his head and removed his shirt and threw it behind his back. The entranced look on Double D's face just made him chuckle. "Hey 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘳𝘬, my face is up here. Your turn."

Double D sighed as he tried to think of a question to counteract the ones Kevin already fired at him. “Never have I ever drank more than 10 drink in a single night,” he shrugged with a hint of optimism.

"You're starting to get better at this," Kevin said as he took his t-shirt off, his firm torso now on full display. It took all of his self control not to rise up and walk towards the nerd just to put him through more necromancy torture. "Seems we're tied-last question will break one of us. Never have I ever- used a household item as a sex toy."

Edd sighed and he took off his shirt and he didn’t make eye contact with him. _Of all the question he had to have asked_...it had to be that one! Double D almost face-palmed himself.

"Hey, don't be shy, look up at me." Kevin tried to make sure his _sincere_ side show. He wanted to see Edd for his true beauty and for the smart boy to know the side of him that had heart. "C'mon 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘣, nobody's gonna bite you."

Double D looked up at Kevin and he blushed softly. 

"Better. Now for the million dollar question." Kevin carefully considered it that would have Edd completely bare and ready for him. "Never have I ever...played with a vibrator during sex."

Double D groaned and nodded. “Y-yes.” He took off his t-shirt very slowly as he grew even more nervous. It was the hazing in the locker room all over again, only it left him more slewed than before.

Kevin kept quiet as Edd removed his shirt. He knew the geek still had to have been scared of him after their _encounter_ at school yet wanted the moment to have a more tender vibe to it. As Double D let the shirt fall to his feet, Kevin cleared his throat. The nerd really was a feast for the eyes. At this point they were both in their underwear, the tension couldn't have had them more crocked.

Edd crossed his arms “N-now what?” he asked the jock/bully as he looked between him and the floor while rubbing his arms awkwardly. Either his deep-set private fantasies would finally play out or Kevin would return them with more brutish physical intimidation and rejection.

"What do you want to do?" Kevin asked as he got up, flexed his back and walked up towards Edd stopping within two feet. He'd made it this far but still had to have Double D comfortable enough before they could cross the threshold.

Double D's breath hitched and he looked down at his lap. The tip of his erection had reached a peak. “I-i don’t know” he spoke softly. 𝘋𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘌𝘥𝘥𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥! 𝘉𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦!

"You know one thing we can do 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘣?" Kevin asked taking a seat on the bed to his right. He let his eyes trail over the nerdy boy again. _Damn, he's even cuter half nude and nervous._

Double D looked at Kevin, his fists digging into the bed spread. “What?” he asked Kevin as he watched the statuesque ginger walk over to his bed and sit down.

"We can pick up where we left off downstairs..." Kevin bit his bottom lip. "Think you can beat me this time 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬?"

Edd looked him up and down. “W-wrestling..?” he asked Kevin tucking a strand of hair behind his left ear.

"You looked like you enjoyed it before. How about it? Up for Round Two?" Kevin asked.

Double D shrugged. “I can’t wrestle” he looked at Kevin as he getting more comfortable.

"That's why I'm gonna teach you. Now c'mon. I wanna see you at least try to beat me this time." Kevin didn't want to hurt Edd but was aiming at seeing his fiery side come to light.

Edd looked around, seeing that he was totally at the jock's mercy again. “I don’t know how to start” he laughed softly in an effort to quell his apprehension.

"No time to learn like the present," Kevin said as he pushed a tad forcefully on Double D's left shoulder to get him off balance and was laid out on the bed. Rutting against the _dork_ , Kevin put him in a half nelson, pinning Double D face-down and threading his dominant arm between the nerd's arm and armpit. Then, he placed the palm of his dominant hand on the back of Edd's neck and pushed his head down so he was stuck and had no choice but to fight to get out.

Double D turned his head to where he could breath and he placed his arms beside himself and he pushed up but to no avail. The squirming teen groaned “Kevin!” while struggling to keep his groin's excitement from outing itself.

Kevin let up slightly to let Double D gain an advantage. He laughed as the slender teen pushed back and threw him off, tickling at his exposed places and trying to pinch his nipples. "Oooh that all you got _Double Dweeb_?" he asked teasingly.

Edd pinned his hands down and was breathing heavily. “Yes,” he said out of breath looking at Kevin, hoping the jock would offer some respite.

Grinning, Kevin took the opportunity to twist Edd's arm to make him give up. Grabbing his wrist, the jock reached over Edd's arm and grabbed his own wrist, then twist his victim's arm behind his back. Holding it there so Double D had to fight to get out of it. "Never let your guard down _dork_ ," he chided the writhing boy.

Double D leaned back. “Ow ow ow” he gasped, “S-stop!” he pulled at his arm struggling slightly. He wasn't going to let Kevin _win_ this easily.

Using the least amount of force possible, Kevin nuzzled his nose into the crook of Edd's neck before biting on a bit of skin between his teeth. The giggle the nerd gave made him smile into it as he loosened his grip enough for the boy to try and _kick his ass_ again.

Edd pinned Kevin's arms with his knees this time and pushed his weight down “Ha!” he smirked.

"Not bad _Double Dork_ , there might be hope for you yet. So..what're you gonna do to me?" Kevin said as he curled his toes, knowing if he could lift his legs high enough, he could run them down Edd's back.

Double D bit his lip, “I don’t know now...” he looked Kevin up and down. “This is all I got.”

"We'll see about that..." Kevin thrust up against Edd before using his force to flip the nerd on his back as he rutted against Double D nonstop. Hot breath hitting Edd's right ear as he seethed "You like this don't ya? You're getting hot from me are you?" he asked in a more bestial tone. By God, he was going to hear the adorable geek confess it.

Double D leaned his head back as he gasped softly and his cheeks turned a deep pink color. He licked his lips and he nodded, softly closing his eyes taking in the feeling that Kevin was going to rule over him as he always envisioned. 

"Say it...you're a bitch for this...you love this..." Kevin slightly hissed into Edd's ear as his flaring cock slid back and forth above Double D's crack. No doubt he was starting to get wet on the bed sheets. It was all spice in the _foreplay_ but now Kevin was far from playing pretend.

Edd swallowed deeply and he nodded “Y-yes-I do!” he gasped softly and he closed his eyes again breathing quickly and softly.

"Good, then you know you're finally mine!" Kevin declared as he lowered a free hand down towards Double D's cock. "Ready to make your dreams come true?" he whispered into his neck taking on a more gentle tone. Seizing the opportunity, the jock pulled off the nerd's precious beanie which had been so dear to him as Plank was to Jonny. Watching Edd's fine corn-rows revealed only stirred Kevin's passionate fervor on.

Double D nodded “Y-yes,” he whimpered softly as he took deep breaths feeling his hand circle round and languidly stroke his aroused cock.

"You're in for it now, _dork_..." Kevin said before rushing off the bed to pick up his jeans. Fumbling through the right pocket until he pulled a tiny black packet out. Waving it high for Edd to see, no doubt he knew what it was. "I always come prepared," he said coming back towards his host as Kevin opened the pack with his teeth and pulled the condom out. Sheathed, he cocked his head motioning Edd to position himself in the center of the bed.

Edd looked at the condom and he watched Kevin put it on and he made his way to the middle of the bed. Double D pulled his legs up looking at Kevin spellbound.

Kevin never thought he'd feel this kind of pleasure from another boy. He was lying naked on his stomach, with his long desired crush underneath him. Crude sounds of slurping mixed with Edd's occasional moaning made the atmosphere of the room even more charged. His manhood slowly sinking deep into Double D's pert ass, with gooey pre-cum trickling all over his balls, sent electric shivers down their bodies. After a few more minutes of such mind-fucking experience, Kevin pumped inside his ass fiercely.

A sigh came out of his throat.

Kevin arched up, pulled his dorky crush by his hair, and looked into Edd's eyes. Double D's lips were coated with his clear spit, and they were hanging like a parched track runner.

Double D was face down in the pillow with his back arched as he continued to moan and he snapped his head back when Kevin pulled his hair and he was sweating. Edd was easily ready to acknowledge that he was submissive in bed. He licked his lips and was heavily panting while rubbing himself off in time to Kevin's thrusts. While he’d never engaged in anal sex before, the thought of it made his repressive attitude melt.

**SLAP**...

It was loud enough to startle even Kevin, and Edd sank down into the mattress with that sudden smacking of sweaty skin. There were few drops of Kevin's semen on the sheets. Double D started moaning emphatically from the stimulation.

"Fuck yeah it's sweet bitch," Kevin called out, and suddenly he himself realized how the power dynamics had suddenly changed between them in just a few hours.

Just looking at this attractive smart boy spread out enjoying Kevin's thrusts inside of him, gave the cynical jock a renewed hard-on.

That evening, Kevin usually would be fooling around his house, reading porno mags and looking at scantily dressed women in various positions online. But being with Edd had presented him someone much more real and meaningful.

Double D moaned with every thrust Kevin put inside him and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he laid chest down on the bed. He could feel Kevin's throbbing member slide in and out and the brunette boy rolled his eyes back. “Oh my God!” he cried out in unbridled pleasure while rubbing his own member against the sheets.

"No G-god...just me babe...gonna blow real soon..." Turning Edd's face to meet his in a kiss, nearly suffocating the nerd he whose virtue he was about to _claim_. Knees firmly set into the mattress, Kevin went in for six more strokes.

Edd lasted for one more before he reached his climax and he gripped on to the sheets. Kevin kept going and Edd truly was on Cloud 9. His legs were shaking and he was breathing heavily while repeatedly murmuring "Shit, fuck, dick, ass, cum, God!"

Kevin's climactic groans and bull-charged thrusts made the bed almost _jump_ as he unleashed his six shots inside of Edd. His warm but spent body partly falling down on top of the nerd yet Kevin used his remaining strength to remain hovering above Edd. Rolling on his left, he removed the condom and threw it into Double D's waste basket. He stared up at the ceiling while catching his breath.

Double D closed his eyes and he was breathing heavily as he sat up slightly. His arms shaking from being weak and he looked over at Kevin. “A-are you alright Kevin? Are we done?” he asked trying to be considerate of Kevin and his own welfare. 

Kevin turned on his side and faced Edd, drawing a loose strand of hair laying halfway across his face back. "How did it feel?" he asked moving an inch closer to him. Despite sweat mingled smell of jizz sticking their skin to the sheets, he felt more at ease with the smart _dork_ now.

Edd bit his lip and he nodded. “Amazing...” he gasped softly and looked at Kevin. He looked at the time on his table side clock. “You didn’t answer me though,” he smirked somewhat.

"Oh we're done...for now. Just hope you'll be up for more when you want it." Kevin winked at Edd. He happened to look over at the clock sitting on the bedside table. It was getting late but he wasn't in a rush to get dressed and leave. "You want some company tonight?"

Double D nodded, “Yes please.” He sat up and while his legs were sore and, he got off the bed and stretched his muscles.

"Where you goin'?" Kevin asked hoping he wasn't too hard on Edd's first time.

Double D looked at his reflection shown by his dresser mirror briefly before responding. The disheveled lecherous sight made his nerves tingle. “I am going to take a shower...then wash my sheets,” he told Kevin biting his lip.

"How 'bout I join you and help you out?" Kevin asked pushing his chest up still marveling at Edd's curves. He often imagined him being a model for their art class.

Edd nodded. “Yes, sure-thank you Kevin.” He walked over to his dresser and searched for a fresh change of clothes.

Kevin smiled walking past Edd on his way to the bathroom. He liked how clean it was and the lavender scent it gave off as he entered. He turned on the hot water, waiting for Double D to come in. Hopefully he wouldn't mind him being in the buff a little while longer.

Two minutes later, Edd walked into the bathroom and he looked at Kevin. “Unfortunately I don’t have a change of clothes...” he said with a degree of embarrassment standing inside the doorway.

Chuckling at the news, Kevin couldn't have hoped for anything more. "No prob, means we can have more fun while the laundry's runnin'. C'mon Double D, don't want the water to get cold." He shocked himself using the more friendly nickname for the boy he had bullied and pinned for all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. The concluding chapter is soon to come. Let me know what you think!

Double D nodded as he stepped into the shower as he slightly closed the bathroom door. “Clothes for you I meant...” he looked up at the nude jock.

Kevin chuckled. "No sweat, I kinda like walking around a house nude," he replied slipping into the bathroom and joined Edd inside the shower. "We can _clean_ each other up." He winked before pulling the tongue-tied nerd close to him as the hot water rained down over their heads.

Edd looked up at him, “You’re okay washing with coconut body wash and fruit smelling hair products?” he laughed as he held up the bottles. One thing Kevin had privately admired about his favorite _dork_ , he always smelled nice.

"Makes it even more fun.." Kevin said as the steam rose up from the shower around them. Capturing the other boy's lips in his own again before breaking free. "Besides, I like coconut and fruit...it's the right amount of sweet." His hands ran up and down Edd's back and massaged it with small circles.

Double D closed his eyes as Kevin continued to massage circles into his back and he took deep breaths. His body relaxing under the hot water and the jock's hands he never thought would be this gentle.

Kevin drew his mouth towards Edd's neck and applied small bites in a collar motion as he grabbed the bottle of fruit-scented hair wash and applied a squirt in his hands before rubbing it in his own hair.

Edd moaned softly in Kevin's ear as he bit his neck. The nerd went weak in the knees as he combed his fingers through Kevin's hair. The jock loved when someone washed his hair. That’s why he decided on growing out since freshman year.

When Edd finished rinsing his hair out, Kevin reached for the coconut shampoo and quickly began lathering his and Double D's bodies with it. Rising up from his legs to peck the slender teen's lips again, he grabbed Edd's left hand and brought it close to his exposed cock. He smirked sure no explanation was needed in what he wanted the _dork_ to do.

Double D looked up at Kevin and back down at his hand wrapping it around his cock, as he slowly began to move his hand up and down his crush's dick.

"Y-yeah that's it...keep goin' babe.." Kevin muttered as he started sucking on Edd's right ear. The water starting to cool down but he couldn't care less and bet Double D felt the same. "I'm at y-your mercy.." he said as Edd began to pump his meat faster.

Edd bit his lip softly as he began to twist his hand as well as going up and down. He closed his eyes as Kevin began to suck on Edd's ear and used his other hand to wrap around his reddened neck.

"Oh Dee, I'm gonna cum s-soon..." Kevin said barely drawing his lips away from the boy's ear. He suspected the geek had _skilled_ hands but never anticipated they'd do this good a job. Moving him away from the now cooled water to the shower wall, where Kevin began to caress his cock again too.

Double D took in a deep breath as he was pushed against the shower wall and arched his back leaning his head towards it. His hand was now loosely wrapped around Kevin's cock as he rubbed his own.

"Aaahh ooohh!!" Kevin groaned mashing his lips on Edd's again as he shot four spurts of white jizz which flowed down the drain. A few splatters landing on Double D's legs. He could sense the dork was about to cum himself and the dogged moans from his lips just provoked Kevin's fist on to the finish.

Edd wrapped both his arms around Kevin as he continued jacking him off. The infamous germ-maniac was moaning uncontrollably and he was in an unbelievably blissful state at this moment.

"Feeling good again, huh?" Kevin asked panting into Edd's ear. "Gonna let it all out for me again?" he continually prodded the nerd's aroused sensibilities. "You imagined this before didn't you?"

Double D nodded as he reached his climax again. “Y-yes...” he gasped softly as Kevin continued to go and he moved his hips back and forth against the ginger's hand.

"Cum for me Dee...don't hold out-want to hear you scream out, how much you've wanted me..." Kevin's voice almost ghostly _harassed_ his ears. Trailing his tongue around Edd's neck, down to his nipples and back up again towards his lips. Kevin's hand on Edd's cock, nearly prune from the cool water and the hot sensation Double D was about to emit.

Edd moaned out loudly as he reached his climax and came on Kevin's fingers. He watched as Kevin went down his body and back up again. His legs shaking again.

Kevin lowered himself down on his knees, hands settled on Edd's hips. Gently rubbing the nerd's thighs, he moved his tongue down to Edd's cock while raising his right arm to pinch his nearest boob, which he caressed in time to lap up his essence.

Double D looked down at the jock and moved up to the top of his toes. He gasped loudly as he felt Kevin's tongue and closed his eyes “Kev-Kevin...” he whimpered. The former bullying football star was going to cause him to have an orgasm if he kept _torturing_ his cock so beautifully. 

Kevin down there and put his tongue to use. Having a taste of Edd's juices and explore the squirming geek's anal opening with his tongue. Moving it to write the alphabet "S". The redhead kissed Edd inside his ass – making sure to separate his butt lips before he kissed Double D. Gently kissing and darting his tongue deeper making the impact even harder. Playing with Double D's cock, ever so gently to ensure every touch would send an electric shock throughout the moaning boy's body.

Edd moved his hands to Kevin's hair and he pulled it gently as the jock continued to suck him off. Double D leaned his head back muttering “D-don’t stop,” he begged his _lover_ as he could feel his stomach turning again.

Further on Kevin's tongue inside Edd's hole as if it was his own penis. Moving in and out while touching his cock at the same time. He also sucked on Edd's _meat_ during the act as he noticed his dick had swollen a bit, just enough to have him convulse like a madman.

Double D couldn’t stand up anymore and leaned on Kevin for support as he was now shaking from having an orgasm. The heavenly pleasure from the jock eating him out and he couldn’t feel his legs. “Oh God for fuck sake!” he hollered out.

"Hey there babe, I got you." Kevin held onto Edd, wrapping one arm over his shoulder while he turned the water off. "You okay Dee, can you step out?" he asked thought not against the thought of carrying the _dork_ bridal style if need be.

Edd shook his head leaning it against Kevin's chest as he took long and deep breaths looking up at him. “Good Lord, y-you made my body weak!” he moaned.

"It was your first time babe, of course you'd get a lot taken outta you. Don't worry, I won't leave you." Wrapping his free arm underneath her legs, Kevin lifted Edd off the floor and out of the tub. Grabbing a couple of towels hanging on the rack over the clothes bin. Wrapping one over the limp boy's waist, he carried Edd back to his room and set him down in the chair by his desk. Quietly Kevin started drying Double D's body off before his own. "How're you feeling?" he asked once he'd finished himself off, still nude.

Double D took deep breaths looking at Kevin. “Weak, but I am alright,” he admitted.

"Wanna catch some zzzs while we wait on the laundry?" Kevin asked. Seeing how tired Edd was, there was no way he could protest. It would be another of his long time fantasies about the nerd come true.

Double D nodded softly as he looked up at Kevin and bit his lower lip softly.

Two hours into a peaceful nap, Kevin's eyes slowly opened. The washing machine seemed to have stopped a while ago. Double D laid asleep, his body barely rising and falling with each breath he took. Slipping out of the bedroom, Kevin went downstairs and put the damp laundry in the dryer, closing the door behind him to muffle the sounds. Returning to Edd's bed, he took his place next to the dork, eyes observing Edd from the ass up. Drawing his face close to Edd's right cheek, Kevin began to kiss it upward towards his hip and climbing up to Double D's exposed shoulder.

Double D stirred slightly in his sleep as he felt the light kisses going up his body and he slowly opened his eyes. “Good afternoon,” he said and closed his eyes again.

"Afternoon? It's almost 6 PM," Kevin said before tickling the shell of Edd's _inviting_ ear with his tongue. His hands already sweeping over Double D's nude blanket-covered body again as Kevin nibbled upon his neck.

Edd looked at him and yawned as he felt Kevin's light nibble across his neck and he ran his nails down the side of the jock's muscular arm. 

"I should probably get goin' soon...wouldn't want to scare the crap out of your folks and get chased out of your house naked."Kevin partly chuckled as he rubbed his feet over Edd's. "I'd like to come back again-" his sentence cut off as the KPOP ringtone on Double D's mobile sprang to life giving the pair a shot of alarm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. Will be doing more KevEdd stories in the near future. Do leave reviews and if you have requests, just ask.

Double D nodded as he grabbed his phone and he answered it clearing his throat. “Hello?” he asked softly and laid back on his back.

"Hello Eddward, This is Father. Listen, your Mother and I are going to be away for another day," a smooth polished male voice said over the line as Double D listened while Kevin took a deep whiff of his hair and ran a hand above his crotch. The promiscuous horny flame in the jock had not burned out yet.

Edd nodded. “Oh okay, when will you be back?” he asked his Dad while he looked at Kevin, trying to refrain from blushing.

Kevin licked at Edd's neck, the shudder the nerd gave only made his vigor mount higher as he started to stroke Edd's manhood again. "We'll be back by noon tomorrow hopefully." Despite the conversation, Kevin was set on enjoying his last few minutes with Edd. Damn when his folks were coming home. While he'd have to make a good impression on them later, he had come for the sensitive smart cutie now putty in his hands.

Double D closed his eyes, “O-okay...” he nodded. “I-I will see your tomorrow...” Edd bit his lip while his breathing quickened slightly as he took his eyes off of Kevin.

"Don't look away Dee-wanna be able to see your gorgeous face again before I jet." Kevin turned Edd's face back towards his and locked lips with the kayoed boy again. "So they're coming back tomorrow, huh?" he asked upon feeling his cock rest above Double D's ass again.

Edd kissed him back gently and nodded. “Yes, around noon.” He looked up at Kevin and he could feel the jock's _recharged_ cock against his pasty skin and bit his lip.

"Mmmm, maybe I should meet 'em. You want your folks to meet your boyfriend, right?" Kevin's legs now had Edd's parted as he knelt before the keyed up teen. Kevin lathered Edd's nipples with his tongue to coax a response from the beautifully bruised boy.

Double D moaned softly as he leaned his head back and he nodded “I-if you want to...” he stuttered slightly from the sensation Kevin's tongue sent throughout his body.

"Sweet." Kevin said teasing the head of his cock on the edges of Edd's ass but didn't enter him again. "Want to look them in the face and tell them you're mine..." he said pushing his chest over Double D again and taking a bit of skin on the dork's neck between his teeth again.

Edd got wet from the constant teasing as he built up the confidence to flip Kevin over where he was on top as he rested his hands on the jock's bare chest. His scalp wet with perspiration as he looked down at the former bully now hanging on his _mercy_.

Pulling back, Kevin decided not to make Double D go _kaboom_ again. He couldn't be certain but felt that the nerd undoubtedly would become horny again and please himself, wanting to be with him again-in and out of school. "Well, I gotta go. Oh and don't worry about my boys, they'll know not to mess with you when they see you tomorrow." He winked before rising out of the bed to go get his dry clothes. "May want to put a robe on, don't want you to catch cold."

Double D looked after him as he bit his lip in slight dismay. “Y-you're leaving?” he asked Kevin as he sat up in his bed looking at the jock standing nude in his room.

"Yeah, unless you want me to stay over..." Kevin walked back towards the bed and sat on the edge facing him. "Just so you know, I sometime go commando in bed."

Edd bit his lip “It’s up to you-“ he told the naked _Adonis_ as he looked Kevin up and down. Double D couldn’t believe he’d tease him like that and then just up and leave.

"But for you... I'd keep company ALL NIGHT." Kevin rose up and settled his legs over Edd's waist again before leaning in to claim another kiss. "You don't want me to leave, do ya?" he asked barely able to keep his hips still as he longed to be inside Double D again until they passed out.

Double D shook his head softly as he kissed Kevin back “No...” he whispered and kissed his jawline gently.

"That's what I thought." Kevin's fingers interlocked with Edd's as he leaned back towards the headboard. "I'd be going crazy being away from you till class.." he murmured while closing in to kiss Double D until he sweaty back met the cold wooden frame.

Edd looked down at Kevin as he smiled. “You would be,” he said in a low voice as he threw his head up towards the ceiling and placed his hands on Kevin's chest.

"No who's the tease?" Kevin chuckled in response as Double D's fingers trailed over his sparsely hairy chest. "I'd love to feel your lips all over me again Dee," he said grabbing the bed sheet and flinging it aside.

Edd kisses his lips and trailed kisses down Kevin's jaw to his collar bone, towards his chest and to his v-line looking up at him.

Smiling on seeing Edd's face looking at him again, Kevin's skin warmed from Double D's toothsome lips. His brain nearly clouded from the daze the dork put him. in. "Looks like someone's up for Round Two.."

Double D trailed his kisses up Kevin's cock and to the tip of it as he licked it slightly and came back up smiling, “I am top for this round.”

"I'm at your command..." Kevin breathed as he laid back on the mattress and closed his eyes, waiting for Edd to make him fall for his geeky charms all over again from scent, to touch, to the moves of Double D's curves.

Edd swallowed the lump in his throat and he went back down to Kevin's tip kissing it softly and grabbing the bottom of his cock.

"Oh God Dee, I love it! Ahhh, I want to paint your sweet face with my cum, damn it don't stop..." Kevin begged raising his legs up a bit as Double D continued to suck him off devotedly.

Double D smirked to himself as he began to suck Kevin off, moving his head up and down nonstop.

"Nnnghh oohhh ahhh mmm ughh!" Kevin moaned as Double D went down on him displaying more backbone than he thought the dork had which only added to the affection he kept hidden behind a bullying disguise. _Damn, he's fucking superhuman_! Kevin thought aloud as his pulsating cock sent warnings to his brain.

Edd closed his eyes and he kept going up and down on Kevin as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks.

"I-I'm so close Dee-" Kevin raised his left fist towards Edd's mouth, biting down on his thumb as he counted down to letting loose another warm load.

Double D swallowed what Kevin released and he licked his lips sitting back up and he sat down on his waist.

"Fuck...you're incredible," Kevin said barely audible as Edd lapped up his cum again while his fingers partly cramped rubbed circles into his hips. "We can do this whenever you want-anytime!" he said trying not to break out in embarrassed laughter.

Edd blushes softly and he placed his hands on Kevin's chest and moved his hips slightly. “Anytime?”

"Got new ideas in mind do ya?" Kevin asked as his mouth raised up, his interest piqued. "What do you want me to do, _L.D_.?"

Double D bit his lip and grabbed one of Kevin's hands, putting it on his throat and he closed his eyes as he moved his hips back and forth. The jock's reference to the carnal almost grizzly tale he told earlier sent indelicate tendrils over Edd again as he yearned to wank to satisfaction once more.

Kevin lightly increased the pressure on Edd's throat but not too much that he'd choke the _dork_. His slightly hardened cock still warm sheathed within the nerd. As Double D began to ride him again, Kevin found himself in between flipping Edd onto his back or letting the wailing boy still tower over him. "Ahh yeah, that's it-moan, moan till you can barely say your name..." he barely uttered before biting into the nearest pillow on a whim.

Edd leaned his head back and increased his speed and weight as he moaned softly rolling his eyes back.

Kevin reached up and placed both of Edd's nipples between his fingers and gently squeezed, as he began to grind against him in return. Double D was so tight and warm, Kevin was afraid he wouldn't be able to last, but he rode him slow and hard for a while before Kevin could feel the orgasm stirring below. "If you keep going like this I'm gonna cum," he told Edd.

"Not yet, lay back please..." Double D responded, as he slowly pulled off of Kevin, a trail of their bodily juices sticking between us as Kevin pulled out of him.

Edd laid back on the bed as he looked up at Kevin, biting his lip looking at the beauty up and down, as he waited for the jock to make a move.

Kevin slipped his tongue inside Double D, tasting their combined juices that were dripping out of Edd's warm wet lips. Kevin circled his opening with his tongue before licking upward to Edd's hole. Double D spread himself wide to allow his tongue full access and Kevin took the hint, running the full plane of his tongue against his lover. Double D's moans increased in intensity as Kevin picked up the pace and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to make Edd cum for him. Kevin grabbed on to his small ass and forced his face into Edd's hole, licking and nibbling and trying to probe every inch of the _adorkable_ boy with his tongue. Grinding Double D's hips into his face and running his hands through his red hair as Kevin tongued Edd, he could feel him on the edge and redoubled his efforts in an attempt to push Edd over it. Kevin did just that. He felt the orgasm take Edd as he shivered and bucked on Kevin's tongue, his moans exquisite and rewarding as Kevin continued to lick him until Double D pushed his head back from his crotch. Kevin could feel Double D's juices on his face and he looked down at the Olympic-worthy wonder with a hazy smile before climbing off him and kissing Kevin again, hard.

Double D gasped softly feeling Kevin's tongue enter him once again and he opened her legs for him. Edd's confidence slowly growing with him. The former timid boy was now an uncontrollable moaning mess at this point. Double D wrapped his legs around Kevin's face and he bucked his hips against his face until the leg shaking orgasm took over but Kevin still licked him until Edd couldn’t take it and pushed his handsome _torturer_ off- kissing him softly afterwards tasting the juices now plastered on his face.

Suddenly Edd rolled Kevin on top of him as he laid back on the bed and looked at him longingly and said, "Now it's time for you to finish," as Double D opened his legs eagerly. Kevin slipped back inside her with ease, pushing completely inside him and feeling him squeeze Edd's ass down on his cock. Kevin began to thrust into him as Edd reached up and put his hands on the jock's shoulders, savoring every thrust as he slid in and out of him. Kevin's thrusts began to pick up speed and strength as he felt the heat rising in his face, every thrust felt amazing as their moans filled the room. Kevin took Edd's hands in his and pinned his arms lightly as he sped up, his itching cock almost flat on his stomach, but his nipples seemingly tingled with each movement. Kevin could feel himself getting close, his balls aching for release as he looked down at Edd's lovely body, and he looked back with eyes full of lust and desire.

"Cum for me, it's so good," Edd moaned, his body writhing under him, "fill me, I want it." Kevin couldn't hold on any longer and he did, he felt warm cum erupt from his throbbing cock, pushing inside the _dork_ 's warm wetness. Double D let out a satisfied moan as his thrusts slowed and Kevin collapsed on top of him, rolling to the side as he pulled out of the boy he'd been so intransigent to .

Double D was breathing heavily and smiled at him. “Good Lord, you’re gonna turn me into a sex addict...” he whispered.

"That's right L.D. don't fight it...you've _chocked the **chicken**_ thinking about this, don't ya?" Kevin whispered adding extra emphasis on the word chicken in an attempt to impersonate Ed, much to Double D's minor amusement.

"Y-yes...I uh-" Edd's consciousness drifted between the present scene with Kevin and the vision of the 18th century watchmaker pleasuring himself to his own demise.

"Yeah, feel me going nuts for you Dee," Kevin nuzzled the open crook of Edd's neck as his mouth settled upon the nerd's ear. "My hand wrapping around your dick..." his fingers making good on those very words. "Up and down, up and down..." 

Teeth sinking into his lower lip, Edd felt so excited, he was sure that if he hadn't masturbated so much he would've cum onto the bed sheets right then! Edd stopped for a second to put a balled-up fist in his mouth before turning his attention back to Kevin who was stroking him, Edd joined in and for the coming climax. They both faced each other masturbating slowly.

"Oh Lord, this is great!" Double D said and Kevin nodded, beads of sweat were on his forehead and Edd felt they were both close to orgasm. He put his finger up to his mouth again and Edd nodded, he knew what Kevin meant, he didn't want his crush to think this was a cruel fling. Both of them were breathing hard and then Kevin put his left hand on Double D's shoulder and closed his eyes, opening his mouth wide. Edd looked down and his hand stopped moving, pulling back on his lover's cock it began to spasm and spurted thick shots of white spunk which landed on the bed spread and Edd's pubes. Seeing and hearing Kevin's own orgasm flooded into Edd and he stifled a groan as he pulled closer to Kevin and spilled white cream over him until both of them were splashed with each others sperm.

"Oh holy fuck, god Dee!" Kevin exclaimed and fetched a pair of underpants which he wiped himself then gave to Edd. Double D's bedroom smelled of sweat and semen and, out of curiosity, Edd wiped a small amount of Kevin's seed off his stomach and put it in his mouth. It tasted quite tangy but not gross.

Barely able to raise an arm up, while his head swirled trying to get a clearer vision of his surroundings. Double D's perspiring body, cooled and still stuck to the sheets, remained mirthful in Kevin's embraces. His bodily functions slowly winding down while the boy he once feared began chanting indiscernible words of flattery into his ear. _Is this how L.D. felt when he gave his last breath on one more wank_? The question flew away from thought along with Edd's limited energy to remain awake. The realization their relationship had crossed a boundary beyond returning, neither entertained the outcomes of what the responses from others would be. In fact, neither Kevin or Edd acted as though it mattered. Taking a deep sigh, Edd knew he'd have another fantasy to think about when he'd masturbate in the future-and when Kevin would come over to _study_ again. As his eyes fell from the pull of exhaustion, Double D knew what Kevin would want to do next in the morning. The idea began to make the prospect of school look more simpatico. This _Beautiful Death_ as Edd came to view it, melted away the exterior of cowardice, uselessness and anonymity he carried more internally for so long. Kevin and him had faced their demons and now reached the pinnacle of victory, only it wouldn't end here.


End file.
